The Addiction of Darko Brevic
by joshnielson367
Summary: Darko Brevic's addiction
1. Chapter 1

The Addiction of Darko Brevic

As you all now Niko Bellic was part of a 15 man squad that was ambushed in the Yugoslav Wars. He squad mates that survived were Florian Cravic a now gay man living in Liberty City. The other was Darko Brevic who was kidnapped by the United Liberty Paper and spared by Niko because he wanted him to live with Darko's Heroin Addiction. Flash Forward 2 years and Darko is still alive and living in Vice City and is a small time criminal doing petty store robberies to pay for his heroin addiction. Niko has committed suicide because he couldn't handle that his one true love Kate had been killed. Florian has also died but in a different way. He was killed by Bryce Dawkins because Florian was threatening to make their relationship public. Being the only member of the 15 man squad left this is his story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Addiction of Darko Brevic

As you all now Niko Bellic was part of a 15 man squad that was ambushed in the Yugoslav Wars. He squad mates that survived were Florian Cravic a now gay man living in Liberty City. The other was Darko Brevic who was kidnapped by the United Liberty Paper and spared by Niko because he wanted him to live with Darko's Heroin Addiction. Flash Forward 2 years and Darko is still alive and living in Vice City and is a small time criminal doing petty store robberies to pay for his heroin addiction. Niko has committed suicide because he couldn't handle that his one true love Kate had been killed. Florian has also died but in a different way. He was killed by Bryce Dawkins because Florian was threatening to make their relationship public. Being the only member of the 15 man squad left this is his story.

Chapter 2

Darko Brevic lives in a shitty one bedroom apartment with a pull out couch bed and a toilet. He also as has box of needles to do heroin with along with a drawer that has one desert eagle in it. He wears the same shitty clothes everyday because that's all he can afford. He is preparing to rob a 24/7 about a mile from his house. He gets in his piece of shit Karin Futo and drives there. He walks in a picks up a box of candy. He then turns to walk to the store manager and looks him dead in the eyes. He takes his gun out and points it at the manager.

"Give me all the fucking money in the goddamn register, now",

"OK, OK, OK", replies the manager.

"Good" he then says back.

"What the fuck is this shit, You expect to only give me 85 dollars you motherfucking cocksucker" Darko says as he shoots the manager in the head instantly killing him.

Pissed off he turns to a scared customer and says" Give me your motherfucking wallet now".

The man gives him his wallet which has around 200 dollars in it.

He then shoots the man 3 times killing him.

He then sees a kid around 13 years old scared to death.

Darko says "No witnesses"

He shoots the boy twice killing him. He then sprints through the door and hops in his car and books it. The police then arrived and we meet Beat Cop Mason Denton who is just a week away from getting promoted to robbery division. He sees the dead clerk and man and then looks in another aisle and sees the dead boy he covers his eyes in shock.

"Holy fucking shit this goddamn asshole shot a fucking kid, goddamn cocksucking son of bitch"!

He then interviews witnesses who say they saw a man run out of the store and get into a car which they described as a Karin Futo that is grey. They did not get the license plate. Officer Denton makes a personal vendetta to catch this man.

Darko then takes the money he got to his drug dealer Tyrone "GameCock" Oscar who is a self proclaimed bitch smacker and woman pleaser. He is is an interesting fellow.

"What is up my motherfucking Serbian Man", screams Tyrone.

" Hey I need a hit", replies Darko.

" I got just what you need", says Tyrone

He shows him some more expensive heroin but Darko buys it. Then on his way home he is pulled over by none other than Officer Denton.

Denton approaches the already broken window and says " I just say you drive out of a neighborhood known for its drugs and I am extremely suspicious".

Darko replies "Fuck You"

He then shoots Officer Denton in the face 2 times instantly blowing his brains out and speeds off.


End file.
